cieurnishfandomcom-20200214-history
Tavatone
Tavatone is the founder and First Kaiser of the Cieurnish Empire. He is known for his aggressive foreign policies and expansionist ideas, as well as being a strong leader and diplomat whenever necessary. Tava has a long history and has played part in dozens of wars since he became involved with the PPoN and the Cieurnish Empire . He is a seasoned leader and a strong Monarchist who enjoys political discussions and order in society. History Tava was originally a soldier for various Noob groups as well as serving as a political figure and diplomat in various groups. He served in the Guestovian Wars and the First CTVA Conquests as a regular trooper. After months of wars, Tava retired into politics - where he would spend his time building and writing. Tava's affiliations and diplomacy with Noob groups led him to the Progressive Party of Noobs, which led him to various conflicts with some of the higher ranked members of the group. This in turn caused Tava to create a secretive secondary government to PPoN known as The Blue. The following months included revolts, riots and rebellion against the once stable group. After months and months of fighting, Tava and former members of The Blue were exiled from the PPoN in an attempt to stabilise the group. Tava later founded the Kingdom of Noobregan as a small city-state focusing on development, only to have it conquered by Noob Revolution in early 2018. After some months of defeat, Tava became the third and final Chairman of the Progressive Party of Noobs. Tava implemented new policies and expansion within the group before it was annexed by Edward Carter in early 2019. Tava founded the Cieurnabradd as a 'new' PPoN in his eyes. Cieurnish Empire Tava founded the Cieurnish Empire in March of 2019. Despite various discord and group annexes, Tava held the position of Kaiser for a while before giving it to Staylo. The Cieurnish Empire exists to unite and rule various groups all in a unitary state, which is the Empire. Tava has staked claims on former territory of N.R since a contract between Kliwo and Tava was signed. The positions of this contract have led to multiple wars over N.R territory, including the Valkyrian Border War and the Annexation of N.R. The Cieurnish Empire has since gained more power and growth over time. Tava is known for holding the group and it's people together. Tava is been respected throughout the group for most of it's developments and it's existence. Tava has invented a language, an economy and a military system with help from the people of the Cieurnish Empire. After December of 2019, Tava left his ruling position in the Cieurnish Empire and opted for a role in the Imperial Ministry. Relations Tava has kept closely with groups that were once part of PPoN's ranks. He keeps in touch with former notables of the party and often knows current events within groups. Tava notably has diplomacy with Kliwo and Gaz constantly due to the close tensions between N.R's former assets, members and intelligence claims. Tava keeps in somewhat distance contact with Edward, Dahnak and Jacob due to previous associations resulting in wars and personal attacks. Tava keeps a strong relationship with the members of the Cieurnish Empire, often noticing faults and repairing needs whenever possible. Military Career Tava was the General of the Cieurnabradd and it's provinces. Tava has been awarded the PPoN's Silver Medal as well as the Bronze Medal for bravery in combat, including sacrificing himself on multiple occasions. He also currently owns the 1. Grenajiersau Cieurnabradd. As his personal Guard and Grenadier regiment which operates across all provinces of the empire. Tava has served in the PPoN's Military and N.R's Military as an LR in disguise for 2 months, he done so to see how LR's were treated, he eventually created a Military without disrespect towards his members. Personal Tavatone enjoys history, writing, politics and philosophy as his primary studies. Tava also plays a considerable amount of games, mostly fantasy and RPG games As well as having over 1200 hours played in Team Fortress 2. He is fond of culture and advancements in society. Tava has a notable hatred for trends and modern music, which he considers nothing but attention seeking. Tava is highly academic and directly criticizes current ideologies and flaws in society. Category:People